projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Alisa Bosconovitch
Every solo unit, including Alisa, has a unique pre-battle dialog with all pair units, and around five post-battle dialog with selected pair units. Alisa Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: Fight with passion in your heart... That's what my fists tell me. Alisa: My fists don't tell me anything, but they can fly pretty far. Pai: He didn't mean it in the physical sense, Alisa. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Alisa': Chris, Jill, let’s do our best! *'Chris': A combat android. We could use of few of them in the B.S.A.A… *'Jill': But first we’d have to get her to stop removing her head in front of people. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Alisa: You can fly and shoot missiles too, can't you Morrigan! Morrigan: All those things you can do seem fun, too. Chun-Li: I guess I'm the only normal one around here... Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Demitiri: An artificial human. I suppose you can wield electricity, too? Alisa: I'm sorry, but I only have my chainsaws, and my head can explode. Dante: That's more than enough, Alisa. Just make sure you don't drop your head, okay? Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Hsien-Ko: Come on Alisa, let's take a photo! Say cheese! Alisa: Cheese! Frank: Alisa, keep your head on your shoulders. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Erica: What are your robot abilities, Alisa? Alisa: I can fly, shoot my arms like rockets, make weapons pop out, and my head explodes! Gemini: Wow, you can do more than even Kobu or Star… Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Kaguya: Should we slice them thick or thin? Alisa: I prefer a good clean severing myself. Haken: Okay, guillotine girl. Let's not make jokes like that. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Alisa: Shall I take Kobu's place? Ichiro: That's okay, but we do appreciate the thought, Alisa. Sakura: I still don't understand how she would act in Kobu's place... Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Alisa: A special attack must have a name. It’s the rules! Xiaoyu: Huh? Okay, then how about…Phoenix Pose! Jin: If you’re going to say it, you might as well use the real name. Victory Alisa: We did it. Good job, refrigerator! Jin: Huh? What are you talking about, Alisa? Xiaoyu: Hee hee, a warm refrigerator. Kite & BlackRose Intro Kite: Alisa, with your abilities you may even be able to access The World. Alisa: As long as the server is functioning properly, I should be able to hack it. BlackRose: Really? You're just like Kite's bracelet! Kogoro & Mii Intro Kogoro: Alisa, You’ve got real charm. M’lady could learn a few things from you. Alisa: I’d be more than happy to teach you anything I can, Miss Mii. Mii: I’d hardly call having a removable head charming! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro KOS-MOS: All systems, ready to go. Alisa: All my systems check out as well! T-elos: It certainly doesn’t look that way. Put your head back on. Kurt & Riela Intro Kurt: The surprise attack is working! Let's go you two! Alisa: Okay! We'll surprise and create an opening! Riela: W-Whoa! Don't startle me like that, Alisa! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: C'mon Alisa, show us your steel angel powers! Alisa: Okay! I will defeat them with my Destroy Form! Reiji: I don't think angels normally use the word "destroy." Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Alisa: I will eliminate the enemy with my destroy form! Ryu: Alisa, it's not good to rely too much on weapons. Ken: Or upon rocket punches and exploding heads. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Alisa: Doesn’t it bother you that Alisa and I have the same name? Soma: You just have to find a difference. One of you has a removable head, the other doesn’t. Alisa: There are plenty of other ways to tell us apart! Victory Alisa: Soma, you don’t seem very happy that we won. Alisa: That’s because he never shows his feelings. But I think that’s beginning to change lately. Soma: Ugh. Just be quiet, Alisa…s. Toma & Cyrille Intro Alisa: Toma, Cyrille, let's do our best! Toma: Of course! You're pretty energetic for a robot! Cyrille: It seems like most of the robots we meet are nice. X & Zero Intro Zero: Alisa, make sure you assess the situation properly before you act. Alisa: Yes, let's all make sure to use our heads properly! X: I think you're the only one who can use yours that way. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: Alisa, you're amazing! I'd love to introduce you to Rita! Yuri: I wouldn't if I were you. Rita'd probably just try to take her apart in the name of research. Alisa: Well, I could give her one of my heads for research purposes. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Leanne: No matter how strong I may become, I'll never be relaxed enough to laugh. Alisa: Don't worry, Leanne! it's okay to laugh! See? Zephyr: That's not funny in the slightest! It's freaky!